


Honouring Trust

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [11]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Generated prompt: Varric/Arishok, I trust you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honouring Trust

The Qunari are surprisingly cavalier with the Arishok’s corpse. One man stands at his head, another at his feet. On a signal, they hoist him off the floor and leave. A third picks up his massive axe, wraps it in spare cloth, bears it away.

There’s a joke Varric wants to make here about how they treat a weapon better than the wielder, but when he turns, Hawke isn’t standing behind him any more. His friend is up in a noble’s face, bathing him with a low, furious stream of invective. “For all that we do not understand him, the Arishok was a man of honour!” The words are sharp, indignant, insistent. “I assure you, I do not cheer his death! Now leave! All of you!”

The dwarf draws breath, sighs heavily. Hawke really needed to control that temper, for all that the words were true—the Arishok had bound flesh to word, unto death itself. He had seen it in the man’s fleeting last moments of life, the fixing of his gaze onto his slayer’s. They had believed him. And he did not betray them, when he so easily could have.

“I may not understand you or your honour at all, ox-man,” Varric mutters. “But I’ll give you the best damn story they’ll ever hear.”


End file.
